


Truth, Dare, Crush

by Beehsknees



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Confession, F/F, First Kiss, Truth or Dare, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beehsknees/pseuds/Beehsknees
Summary: "Truth or dare." Mako stared intently at Ami, making the blue haired girl cover her face with her pillow, a shy blush creeping up her face."...Truth." Mako groaned and fell back on her blankets, before nudging Ami's thigh with her foot."You're so boring! You always pick truth. Fine. Who's your favourite sailor scout?"Makoto and Ami were having a sleepover. Originally intended to be a 'study night' (Mako gave up within twenty minutes and instead watched her dramas whilst Ami finished up for the both of them), but it had soon evolved into playing games and snacking.





	1. Sleepovers

"Truth or dare." Mako stared intently at Ami, making the blue haired girl cover her face with her pillow, a shy blush creeping up her face.

"...Truth." Mako groaned and fell back on her blankets, before nudging Ami's thigh with her foot.

"You're so boring! You always pick truth. Fine. Who's your favourite sailor scout?" Makoto and Ami were having a sleepover. Originally intended to be a 'study night' (Mako gave up within twenty minutes and instead watched her dramas whilst Ami finished up for the both of them), but it had soon evolved into playing games and snacking. It was getting close to midnight and Ami was worried that they'd be tired the next morning, but she admitted they were having lots of fun.

"Um.." She didn't want to seem biased and instead gave a few seconds to see if she could pick. There was no way she would choose Sailor Jupiter - she wasn't giving that ego boost to Mako. With a grin, she picked one.

"Sailor ChibiUsa!" Mako sat up and stuck her tongue out, hitting her gently with her pillow.

"You were supposed to pick me!" The girls laughed and Mako grabbed a handful of popcorn whilst Ami had her turn.

"Your turn. Truth or dare?" Mako grinned fearlessly.

"Dare." It was typical of her to pick dare, she loved playing this with the others and going further than any of them. She prided herself on being the bravest. Ami called it her being more competitive and silly. 

"I dare you to... perform a pop song." Pft, an easy one. Ami hated picking a dare as she didn't enjoy the idea of trying to get her to embarrass herself, but that was Mako-chan's favourite part. With a nod, the taller girl stood up and pressed play on her CD player, her head down. As the intro music played, she danced perfectly to the beat of the song, singing the lyrics flawlessly. As the break for music happened after the chorus, she reached down for Ami's hand and pulled her up to dance with her. Usually, Ami would hate this and refuse, but because nobody was watching she felt happy to be twirled and dipped by her friend. Mako ended it with a power pose and Ami did the same before they laughed and collapsed back onto the bed. As they were giggling, Ami grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders, taking a sip from her tea which she'd nearly forgotten about.

"Right. Ami-chan, truth or dare?" Mako already knew what she was going to say before she said it.

"Truth." 

"Next time you're not allowed to pick truth!" She joke-scolded Ami before humming as she thought of a good question.

"Ooh! Who's your crush?" Ami seldom talked about her love life, and when she did it seemed to be quite depressing. Truth be told, she only had her eye on books. Boys did nothing for her. She didn't know how to act around them, and never felt 'butterflies' as the other girls talked about when a cute man approaches them. Sometimes she thought she was broken, but she would never mention that to her group. She kept many secrets - like how a female doctor once helped her bandage her bruised arm after a fight, and Ami thought she felt 'the butterflies'. But she chalked that up to the woman just being kind to her, and not that she was strikingly beautiful, with long brown hair and sparkling green eyes. She always liked brunettes. 

Ami shrugged at the question and took another sip of her drink, letting her eyes watch the cup rather than Mako.

"I don't have one." Mako didn't seem satisfied with that answer and tutted.

"You must have one! I have one a day, at least!" Ami couldn't help but laugh at her love-struck friend as she placed her cup down.

"I guess I just don't like boys much." A glint in Mako's eyes gleamed as she shuffled closer.

"Ah! So you like girls?" The group was very open in terms of acceptance and fluidity. Especially since they'd met Haruka and Michiru, and Usagi definitely seemed to be into women. Even Makoto didn't deny her crushes on girls when they happened, but they were rarer than when she fell for men. Ami's face turned red and she hid her face with the blanket.

"What?" She stammered out. She couldn't really say no for an answer as she didn't even know yet, but even the idea of being with a girl made her blush. She was used to the lewd things her friends would say, so she wouldn't consider her mind 100% 'pure', but the idea of liking another girl felt quite taboo. 

"It's nothing to be ashamed of! Girls are great." Mako grinned and grabbed a magazine from her bedside table. It was an idol magazine, the ones where girl groups were interviewed and gave advice. Mako gently pulled the blanket away from Ami's face and showed her a picture of one of her favourite girl group idols.

"She's my favourite. I think she's gorgeous!" Ami glanced down at the picture of the four girls posing. Mako had pointed to a particular one - the girl at the front making a peace sign with a black bob haircut and blue jacket. She looked very shy. Ami's eyes drifted to the taller one at the back. She had her arm around the other two and had long hair with a high ponytail and a courageous grin. Ami pointed to her.

"She's pretty, I guess..." She couldn't deny the girl wasn't attractive, but she wasn't really attracted to her. Personality was a big deal to her, so without knowing her, she didn't feel much.

"She's the leader of the group! She plays the guitar and is very courageous. She even has a lightning bolt tattoo." Ami nodded in interest, skimming through the interview on the other side of the page. They sat in silence for a moment before Ami was nudged by Mako.

"Hey. Your turn to ask me." Ami stopped reading and looked up, feeling a little bit calmer and collected now. She was aware (and thankful) that Mako didn't press her for an answer to that. Perhaps Mako knew she wasn't quite ready to figure that part of her life out yet. Still, she was curious. 

"Truth or dare?" Mako decided to change things up a bit.

"Truth." Ami was prepared for that and had a couple of questions she'd thought of before lined up. However, none of them really fit. She thought of one that seemed interesting and went with it.

"What's one thing you've always wanted to do?" Mako paused to think for a second. This was a difficult one. It was so vague, and so many things could fit in it as an answer. As she glanced over to Ami, she realised she had her answer. It felt a bit risky though. She took a light breath.

"This." Ami gave her a moment of confusion but didn't have time to answer as Mako leaned forward, pressing her lips to the blue haired girls for only a second before pulling back. It was nothing more than a peck. But Ami felt lightning go through her. She felt electrified. Her mouth was parted and she felt she had no words to reply to what she just did. Mako read her face and had a look of panic on her own. She felt she definitely shouldn't have done that.

"I'm sorry, I read the situation wrong. I..." Ami was still for a moment as she assessed the situation. Did Mako-chan like her like that? Was she oblivious this entire time? She felt like she had to re-analyse everything Makoto had ever said just to check. That being said, she certainly wasn't complaining. She'd always considered Mako the most attractive out of the group (not that she'd ever tell that to the girls). She was so tall and pretty, with such an amazing skill set. And watching her in battle was a delight, the way she moved so swiftly made Ami gaze in amazement. She had a wonderful figure and looked good in everything she wore. Even when Ami saw her in pyjamas or old clothes, she still looked breathtaking. 

Ami seemed so preoccupied with whether Mako liked her that when it dawned on her that she might also like Mako, her eyes widened. Ami was profoundly shy yet knew she had to rectify this situation. Ami wasn't even thinking as she grabbed Mako by the shoulders, pulling her back in for a kiss. It was Mako's chance to be surprised. Their kiss was, as kisses would go, more of a mess. Ami didn't have much practise and Mako was too shocked to lead. Ami pulled away after a moment and kept her eyes welded shut, afraid of what was to happen next. 

It was silence as Mako stared at her and Ami slowly peeled her eyes open, one eye then the other. They stared at each other for a moment before Mako cracked a smile and started giggling. Ami didn't know why but she also started to giggle, and they were soon laughing at who knows what. As they calmed down, Mako pulled Ami closer to her in a slight embrace. 

"Are we going to talk about what just happened? We don't have to. We can bury it and never mention it again." Mako knew this could just have been an experiment for Ami and wouldn't be hurt if Ami didn't want to deal with it. She knew as well as any other girl that girls making out at sleepovers was hardly a new revelation. Sleepovers were a great place for experimentation. Ami blinked and snuggled into Mako. 

"I think... I found the answer to my truth question. Which is yes. I think I like girls. Well... I like one." Mako couldn't help the grin on her face and she gave Ami a light squeeze, curling a piece of her blue hair around her finger.

"It's my turn. Truth or dare?" Ami laughed, surprised she was keeping this going and answered,

"Truth." Mako smiled.

"Will you go out with me?" 

 

"Of course."


	2. Aftermath

Mako nudged Ami and took a deep breath herself, wiping her sweaty hand on her skirt before rejoining their hands together.

"You ready for this?" 

"Nope. Let's go." Ami replied. The girls had kept it secret for a week and a half that they were dating. It was surprisingly difficult. Of course, the girls knew something was up, but today was the day they were finally telling them. It had been tedious trying to arrange dates without being spotted by the group, or coming up with excuses as to why they were hanging out with each other all the time. They wanted to keep it hush whilst they worked out the kinks and to see if they were both compatible. It was only after Usagi burst in on them cuddling that they decided it would be easier to break the news to the girls. 

They were all in the arcade, gathered around the racing game. Usagi was racing Minako and both girls had utmost concentration. Mamoru and Motoki were having a conversation a couple of steps away from the girls who were furiously cursing at each other as they both kept crashing into the walls. Rei was watching on with glossed over eyes and was the first one to spot the two girls enter. She waved to signal them over and, upon clocking them holding hands (and sweating furiously out of nerves) she gave Usagi a thump to the head and whispered,

"Look!" Usagi grumbled as this had made her lose her game, but she turned her head and let out a gasp. 

"Ami-chan! Mako-chan!" Usagi's loud yelling caught the attention of the others and they gathered around. Mako cleared her throat.

"Everybody. We have an announcement." Ami gave a reassuring smile to Mako but, as she was about to continue, Minako cheered.

"See! I called it!" Rei grumbled and crossed her arms. Usagi clung onto her boyfriend's arm and grinned like a proud mother. Ami and Mako looked on with complete confusion. Mamoru sighed and offered an explanation.

"They placed a bet three months ago on whether you two would finally get together. It looks like Minako won." Minako grinned and nudged Rei, who let out a breath of air.

"It's because I'm the sailor scout of ~love!~ You have to do my homework for a month Rei! Y'know, I think I have a 5000-word essay due next week too...." Rei grit her teeth and Minako saw the shouting incoming and ran to hide behind Motoki. Usagi laughed and went over to the new couple, who watched on with confusion.

"I'm happy for you both. We can go on double dates! Doesn't that sound fun Mamo-chan?" Mamoru glanced over at Mako who snickered in response. Ami was relieved. She knew they'd take it well, but she didn't know that it had been this long coming. Maybe she was more oblivious about love than she thought. Oh well. She smiled and squeezed Mako's hand.

"Let's get ice-cream." Ami said, and the girls stopped arguing and joking around as soon as she mentioned the sweet treat. They all agreed and headed over to the ice-cream shop to celebrate.


End file.
